Who Can Be Trusted
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Auggie has found love. Or has he? How can he trust the girl when she has never been truthful. Better than summary i promise so please please review!
1. Lost Keys

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters that are in the show. **

**AN: not sure about this story yet, hope you like it and let me know what you think! Review lots! :-)**

"Young ladies shouldn't be at a bar alone." I heard some one say from next to me. I knew that voice well. My next door neighbor. A very nice man. He was tall, had medium brown hair, adorable smile, cute dimples. He always wore sunglasses so I wasn't sure what color his eyes were, but I guessed they were dark brown.

"Hey Auggie, what are you doing here." I asked and he smiled.

"Smelled your perfume when I walked by." Auggie replied. I smirked. First because i wasn't wearing any perfume. And second, because Auggie's since of smell was amazing. I guessed it had to do with him being blind.

"Oh yeah, and what does my perfume smell like?" I asked with a smirk.

Auggie smelled the air and smirked. "Vanilla, clover. And a hint of coco butter."

I giggled. "So you're smelling my shampoo and my soap. But i have no clue were your getting clover."

Auggie leaned in and smelled my hair then moved down to my neck. "Don't know where the clover smell is coming from, but you defiantly smell of clover."

I couldn't help but smile. There was something about him. He was smooth. And for some reason i think he knew it. I finally turned to him. "Do you always hit on girls by guessing their sent?"

Auggie laughed. "No, only the ones I know wont slap me. So tell me, what are you doing in a stuffy bar like this?"

I sighed heavily. "Long day. I have no clue what i was thinking. Become a teacher, Audra, it will be fun."

Auggie smiled. "Awe that's right. Your first day of student teaching. Guess it wasn't that great."

I groaned. Auggie smirked again. "Well, I guess you're going to need another drink."

He was right. I had finished my last one before he came in. He bought me another drink. And then a couple more after that. By the time we left, I was feeling pretty good. Auggie laughed when we made it to my door.

"You sure you are ok?" He asked when. I searched for my keys.

"No, no I'm not." I said with a sigh.

"Lost your keys again?" Auggie asked opening his door. He stood aside and smirked. I smiled and walked in. Losing my keys were a weekly thing for me. One night Auggie found me sleeping in the hallway. He shut the door and headed to the couch. I on the other hand headed for the kitchen.

"Grab me something will ya?" Auggie asked with a smile. I smirked. I took out two glasses and a bottle of jack i had hidden in the lower cupboards and by the looks of it, Auggie had found it. But he hadn't found the coke above the fridge. I made us jack and coke on the rocks then took them over to the couch. I handed Auggie his drink and smiled. "Where are you hiding this stuff?"

I giggled. "I'll never tell."

"Then I'll just have to use my amazing skills to find it." Auggie said taking a sip from his drink. "Good job. Your getting better."

"Oh I'll show you better!" I took his drink out of his hand and placed it on the end table next to me, next to mine. I then jumped on him. I put him in a headlock and he started to tickle my sides. "Hey, no tickling! Its in the rules!"

"So is no jumping the blind guy." Auggie said getting me on my back and him straddling me. I flipped him off the couch, making sure he and i both missed the coffee table. Even just that little bit of wrestling around caused me to loose my breath.

"I win." I said in a slight whisper. Auggie took a deep breath and before i knew it, he was back sitting on me. He leaned down to me and i could tell he sensing where my face was. He stopped just before his nose touched mine.

"Who won now?" he asked. His voice took my breath away. I don't know if it was the alcohol streaming threw our systems but soon our lips locked. Auggie ran his hands over my body and i brought him closer to me. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Can i touch your face?" He asked. He sounded a little nervous.

"Yes." I replied, still unable to catch my breath from our earlier make out session. He started at my forehead and lightly ran his fingers down my nose, to my lips then to my chin. Then with both hands he covered my face. As if he was trying to make a picture in his mind of my face.

"What color are your eyes?" He asked.

"Blue." I replied and he smirked.

"Blond and blue eyes." he said then kissed me again as if that fact was a major turn on for him. Before I knew it we were in his bed room.

The next morning I woke up, cuddled up in Auggie's arms. I was so comfy in his arms, that I didn't want to get up. I turned in his arms and lightly kissed his forehead. He was pretending to be sleeping, but i could tell he was awake.

"Auggie? How did you know I was blonde?" Auggie opened his eyes. His eyes were looking past me, but i knew it was because he was listening to me.

"I heard you tell your friends that you were blonde, not stupid." Auggie replied. I sat up on my elbows. I wasn't sure when he could have heard me say that. I usually never talked on the phone around him. He seemed to understand my confusion. "Last night you had a phone call. Some one reminding you about class at 8 this morning."

I gasped and looked over at his clock. I had only an hour to get to work. I cussed under my breath. Auggie smirked.

"I'm guessing your late." He asked. I lightly smacked his chest. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Mine as well be fashionably late."

I giggled and kissed him lightly. "Rain check."

Auggie smirked. "I'll be counting on that."

I quickly got dressed and hurried out. I still didn't have my keys so I'd be going to work in the clothes I wore yesterday. It would have been worse if I was actually a student teacher. But my job was a little more crazy than that.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

When Annie saw Auggie walking into the office she smirked. He had always been the first one in the office in the mornings, but this time he was the last one in. He seemed unable to stop smiling. Annie walked over to his desk and sat down upon it. "So who's the lucky girl?" Annie teased.

Auggie seemed to smile even wider. "Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

Annie giggled. "Oh Auggie, you wish."

Auggie chuckled. They had gotten really close over the year they worked together. A lot of people thought they were dating. Even their boss thought that. But they were only close friends. They could talk to each other about any thing.

"So tell me, who's the lucky girl?" Annie teased again. "Sharon from international affairs? No she turned you down... The girl you met in the grocery store? No, she ended up being married. Come on Auggie, tell me."

Auggie smirked. He knew from the sound of her voice that she pouted at the last part. He just shook his head. "No, this one is just for me. I want this just for me till something happens and I'm once again forced to break her heart."

Annie smiled. "Awe, you really like this girl? Come on Auggie who is she?"

Auggie sighed. "You already know her."

Annie bit her bottom lip as she thought hard about who this mystery girl could be. Auggie put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. He was enjoying the silence coming from his friend. When he heard her gasp, he knew she figured it out and slowly put his hands down.

"Auggie, please say you didn't make a move on your neighbor girl!" Annie groaned. "She can't be more than eighteen."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Now see that's were your wrong. She's only a couple years younger than you. And before you ask how i know, i checked."

"So you also know that she grew up in Omaha, Nebraska. Has two brothers. Is a natural blonde..."

"Graduates from Central, then moved here when she was eighteen. Where she moved in next to me." Auggie said with a smirk. "You want to know her favorite color? What she drinks? Favorite food?"

Annie smirked. "Just looking over my Auggie."


	2. Russian Spy

**AN: ok, so I was a little tired when I wrote that last chapter. The phone call Audra got about the blonde thing was supposed to be before Auggie walked into the bar. **

I walked into the locker room and knew I was going to be in big trouble. There was no one there. Not even the ones that were always late. I quickly changed and headed out. I didn't get far. The director of the farm stopped me in the hall.

"Where have you been Declan?" He asked annoyed. "I was starting to worry about you. Your always the first one here."

"Sorry sir, it wont happen again." I replied. He smirked. And i started to realize he knew what had gone on the night before, and why i was late. He held out his hand and dropped my keys into my hand.

"Better keep track of those." He said a little sternly. "We don't want people thinking your untrust worthy with keys."

"Yes sir, I'll keep better track of them."

"Good. Now for the real reason why I'm here. The agency needs a young looking blonde girl who can speak Russian." He said handing me a file. "Report there in five hours."

I looked at him confused. "But i have a lot of training left to do."

"You'll be returning after your assignment." He replied. I nodded and got back into the clothes I had worn in. I was glad to have my keys back, but wasn't sure how I would sneak past Auggie's door to my apartment. But when I got there he seemed to have been gone. I was thankful for that, but I wished he had been home. I could have used a kiss from him. I went inside my lonely apartment and sighed. Now I was wondering what i had gotten myself into.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Annie sighed as she read the information on her temporary partner. Everything about this girl was sounding familiar, like she had read it all before. She just couldn't figure out why.

Joan caught her just before she walked into Auggie's office.

"Don't be telling Auggie who this new girl is." Joan warned. Annie looked confused. Then it hit her where the girl sounded familiar from. Auggie's next door neighbor, and the reason he had been in such a good mood that morning.

"Why can't I tell him?" Annie asked. She was a little taken back by Joan's request.

"Annie..." Joan said then sighed heavily. "We think she's a Russian spy."

Annie gave her boss a funny look. "But Auggie and I both checked her record. She was born in Nebraska."

Joan shook her head. "Her. Record is too clean. So we looked into her. There is a girl about her age that was born in Russia. Has the same name as her, and went missing about six years ago. The same time she moved in across from Auggie. This girl's father was the leader of a highly secretive group based out of Russia. He came up missing around the same time she joined. Know i know I can't keep this from him for very much longer, but I'd rather he think we had no clue who she is."

Annie nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Because your girl is waiting in my office." Joan said with a smirk then walked away. Annie looked down at her watch. The girl was an hour early. Annie sighed. She looked back towards Auggie, knowing he had heard her coming, then turned to go find Audra. She didn't have to look far. The girl was right where Joan said she'd be.

"Audra Declan?" Annie said and the girl turned around. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"Annie?" She said in surprise. Then taking Annie by surprise, Audra hugged her. "Oh thank god, someone I know! I was getting so nervous."

Annie hid a smile and moved out of the girls grasp. "It's good to see you too Audra. And not sleeping in your halway."

The girl blushed. It then seemed to hit her. "Oh my god, you work for the CIA...Wow. I think I may need to sit."

Audra sat down in a chair and blinked dumb founded up at Annie.

"Have you heard about Annie's new temp?" Jai asked walking up to Auggie's desk. Auggie got a confused look on his face. Jai smirked. "Oh I guess she doesn't tell you every thing then."

"What do you want Jai?" Auggie said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"She's in Joan's office." Jai offered. "Very pretty young thing. Long blond hair in loose curls. Piercing blue eyes. About 5'5 athletic build. Rosey pink cheeks. Thick dark eye lashes. Thick round lips..."

"I get the point. This new girl is atractive." Auggie said rolling his eyes.

"Could give Annie a run for her money." Jai said with a smirk. "I still can't believe she didn't tell you about her temp. Well better get back to work."

Auggie heard him leave and started to wonder why Annie hadn't told him about his temp. Annie usually told him everything. He got to his feet and started to make his way to Joan's office when he heard the door open. He paused waiting for Annie to walk up to him. But she didn't."

"How about we grab a bite to eat first. You look a little hungery." Annie said to her temp. Auggie heard the clickity clack of her heals as she started to walk away. The sound was joined by another clack. Annie's temp was wearing thicker heals. And maybe even shorter heals. He sniffed the air a bit and froze. He knew that smell. Vanilla, clover, and a hint of coco butter.

"Audra?" Auggie said in surprise. Joan sighed and walked up behind Auggie.

"Auggie, we need to talk." Joan said taking his arm and leading him back into his office. "I didn't think you'd figure this out so fast."

"Figure out what so fast?" Auggie asked confused. Joan paused and then it hit him. "You know about me and Audra! And you didn't tell me she was at the farm! Or that she was going to be Annie's temp! Why?"

Joan sighed. "Because we think she is a Russian spy. The daughter of Daniel and Lana Declan."

Auggie shook his head. "No she can't be..."

"I know that you and Annie checked up on her. But didn't you see how clean she seemed. Not even a moving violation on her record." Joan replied. Auggie sat down in his chair. Joan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Auggie."

"I don't understand." Auggie said shaking his head. "How did you fugure this out?"

"She's been our watch list when Daniel's daughter came up missing years ago." Joan replied. "But Auggie, she is one in fifteen girls we've been watching. Just please, be careful with her. I cant loose you."

Joan left and quickly went to find Annie. She didn't have to go far. Annie was exiting the elivator with Audra.

"I'm so sorry Annie, I can't believe i forgot my purse of all things." Audra said. The girl was obveously frustrated with herself.

"Thats ok hun, did you leave it in my office?" Joan asked walking up to them. The girl nodded. "I'll go get it for you. Then I need you and Annie to come with me. We've got to get both of you read up on whats going on."

Audra smiled. "thank you."

Joan walked away hoping that they were wrong about Audra. Auggie deserved a beautiful young girl like her. Joan took a chance to glance over at her. A good spy would have kept an eye on Joan. But Audra had her full attention on Annie. Joan smirked. "Good girl."

Joan grabbed the purse and smirked over at Auggie's office. The girl had already passed one test. Know if she wanted to have a chance with Auggie she had about 40 more to go.


End file.
